goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandy Patinkin
Mandy Patinkin is an American actor. Biography Born in Chicago, Illinois, Patinkin studied at Juilliard and initially worked on radio before finding success in musical theatre. He soon went on to find screen success in The Princess Bride, where he played the charming but deadly Inigo Montoya. He also appeared in such films as Dick Tracy and Alien Nation. In 1994, Patinkin first played Dr. Jeffrey Geiger in Chicago Hope, a role which would lead to him winning an Emmy. He also had roles on Criminal Minds and Homeland and had a guest role as Lisa Simpson's fiancé in The Simpsons. Singing Patinkin gained recognition and a Tony Award for his role as Ché in the Broadway production of Evita and would go on to appear in such stage musicals as Sunday in the Park With George (originating the title role) and The Secret Garden, where he created the part of Archibald Craven. Film Dick Tracy (1990) *What Can You Lose (duet) The Music of Chance (1993) *Jerusalem (solo) The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) *Make It Mine (solo) Run, Ronnie Run (2002) *How High the Mountain (solo) Jock the Hero Dog (2011) *Shouldn't Have Done It (solo) *Hessian Blues (solo) *Camptown Races (solo) Television Chicago Hope (1995) *Jingle Bells (solo) *The Band Played On (solo) *Rock-a-Bye Your Baby with a Dixie Melody (solo) *Political Science (solo) *The King's New Clothes (solo) *I'll Be There (solo) Stage Evita (1979) *Oh What a Circus (contains solo lines) *Good Night and Thank You (contains solo lines) *Charity Concert (contains solo lines) *Peron's Latest Flame (contains solo lines) *A New Argentina (contains solo lines) *On The Balcony of the Casa Rosada (contains solo lines) *High Flying Adored (duet) *Rainbow Tour (contains solo lines) *The Actress Hasn't Learned the Lines (You'd Like to Hear)(contains solo lines) *And the Money Kept Rolling In (And Out)(contains solo lines) *A Waltz for Eva and Ché (duet) *Montage (contains solo lines) *Lament (contains solo lines) Sunday in the Park With George (1984)(originated the role) *Sunday in the Park with George (duet) *Color and Light (duet) *The Day Off (contains solo lines) *The One on the Left (contains solo lines) *Finishing the Hat (solo) *We Do Not Belong Together (duet) *Beautiful (duet) *Sunday (contains solo lines) *Putting It Together (contains solo lines) *Lesson #8 (solo) *Move On (duet) *Sunday (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Follies (1985) *Waiting for the Girl Upstairs (contains solo lines) *The Right Girl (solo) The Knife (1987)(originated the role) *To Be at Sea (contains solo lines) *Hello Jerem/Agnus Dei/Miserere (contains solo lines) *Men's Eyes (duet) *The Shape I'm In (solo) *You're No Unique (contains solo lines) *Africa (contains solo lines) *Hello Peter We're Going Out (contains solo lines) *When I Was a Man (solo) *At Least There Are Parties (contains solo lines) *The Open Sea (duet) *What You Mean to Me (duet) Mandy Patinkin in Concert: Dress Casual (1989) *Doodle Doo Doo (solo) *When the Red, Red Robin Comes Bob, Bob, Bobbin' (solo) *Tschaikowsky (solo) *On the Atchison, Topeka and the Santa Fe (solo) *Bein' Green (solo) *Triplets (solo) *I'm Always Chasing Rainbows (solo) *If You Can Find Me, I'm Here (solo) *I Remember (duet) *Take Me to the World (duet) *Great Big Town (solo) *You Mustn't Kick It Around (solo) *I Could Write a Book (solo) *Happy Hunting Horn (solo) *What Do I Care for a Dame (solo) *Do It the Hard Way (solo) *I'm Talking to My Pal (solo) *Sorry-Grateful (solo) *Being Alive (solo) *Ya Got Trouble (In River City)(solo) *Giants in the Sky (solo) *Mr. Arthur's Place (solo) *Yossel, Yossel (solo) *Steppin' Out With My Baby (solo) *A Shine on Your Shoes (solo) *It Only Happens When I Dance With You (solo) *That International Rag (solo) *I've Got Them Feelin' Too Good Today Blues (solo) *Let Yourself Go (solo) Born Again (1990)(originated the role) The Secret Garden (1991)(originated the role) *I Heard Someone Crying (contains solo lines) *A Girl in the Valley (duet) *A Bit of Earth (duet) *Lily's Eyes (duet) *Quartet (contains solo lines) *Race You to the Top of the Morning (soli) *Letter Song (contains solo lines) *Where in the World (solo) *How Could I Ever Know (duet) Falsettos (1992) *Four Jews in a Room Bitching (contains solo lines) *A Tight Knit Family (duet) *Love is Blind (contains solo lines) *Thrill of First Love (duet) *Marvin at the Psychiatrist (A Three-Part Mini-Opera)(contains solo lines) *Everyone Tells Jason to See a Psychiatrist (contains solo lines) *This Had Better Come to a Stop (contains solo lines) *Jason's Therapy (contains solo lines) *March of the Falsettos (contains solo lines) *The Chess Game (duet) *Marvin Goes Crazy (contains solo lines) *I Never Wanted to Love You (contains solo lines) *Father to Son (duet) *Welcome to Falsettoland (contains solo lines) *The Year of the Child (contains solo lines) *The Baseball Game (contains solo lines) *A Day in Falsettoland (contains solo lines) *The Fight/Everyone Hates His Parents (contains solo lines) *What More Can I Say (duet) *Days Like This (contains solo lines) *Unlikely Lovers (contains solo lines) *What Would I Do? (duet) Carousel (1995) *If I Loved You (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) *The Highest Judge of All (solo) *If I Loved You (Reprise)(solo) Mandy Patinkin in Concert (1997) The Wild Party (2000)(originated the role) *Marie is Tricky (solo) *Wild Party (contains solo lines) *Dry (contains solo lines) *Wouldn't It Be Nice? (solo) *Gin (contains solo lines) *Welcome to Her Party (solo) *How Many Women in the World? (solo) *Finale (contains solo lines) Mandy Patinkin in Concert (2001) Mandy Patinkin on Broadway (2008) Paradise Found (2010)(originated the role) *Once and Now (contains solo lines) *Perfect Love (contains solo lines) *Ev'ry Little Bit (contains solo lines) *Faces Like Flow'rs (contains solo lines) *Empress of Fantasy (duet) *Without Desire (contains solo lines) *Never Better (contains solo lines) *Perfect Love (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Without Desire (Finale)(contains solo lines) *Save This Empire (Finale)(contains solo lines) An Evening with Patti LuPone and Mandy Patinkin (2011) Albums Man of La Mancha (1996) *Man of La Mancha (duet) *I Really Like Him (solo) *Golden Helmet of Mambrino (contains solo lines) *Knight of the Woeful Countenance (contains solo lines) *A Little Gossip (solo) *Man of La Mancha (reprise) *Finale Ultimo: The Impossible Dream (reprise) Mamaloshen (1998) Saturn Returns (1998) *Sisyphus (contains solo lines) Gallery patinkinche.jpg|'Ché' in Evita. patinkingeorge.jpg|'George' in Sunday in the Park With George. patinkinbuddy.jpg|'Buddy Plummer' in Follies. patinkincasual.jpg|'Mandy Patinkin: Dress Casual.' patinkin88.jpg|'88 Keys' in Dick Tracy. patinkinmartin.jpg|'Martin' in Born Again. patinkinarchibald.jpg|'Archibald Craven' in The Secret Garden. patinkinmarvin.jpg|'Marvin' in Falsettos. 1996lamancha.jpg|'Man of La Mancha.' mamaloshen.jpg|'Mamaloshen.' mythsandhymns.jpg|'Myths and Hymns.' patinkinhuxley.jpg|'Huxley' in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. patinkinburrs.jpg|'Burrs' in The Wild Party. patinkinronnie.jpg|Run, Ronnie Run. patinkineunuch.jpg|'Eunuch' in Paradise Found. patinkinbasil.jpg|'Basil' in Jock the Hero Dog. Patinkinlupone.jpg|'An Evening with Patti LuPone and Mandy Patinkin.' Patinkin, Mandy